The invention relates to a tin opener mainly comprising a housing, a drive shaft rotatably arranged in the housing for a transport wheel located outside the housing, a body rotatably arranged about a second shaft parallel to the driving shaft in the housing for supporting a cutting wheel rotatable about a third shaft, the third shaft being at an angle with the second shaft, while transmission members are arranged in the housing between the driving shaft and the body.
In a tin opener of the kind set forth the rotation of the drive shaft of the transport wheel causes the cutting wheel to get into the working position and, conversely, the cutting wheel to return to the rest position when the direction of rotation of the drive shaft is reversed. In this way a so-called one-grip tin opener is provided.